In a packaged integrated circuit, there are many individual devices such as a memory, an analog-to-digital converter, wireless communication devices, an application processor, and so forth. The individual devices often communicate with via a bus such as Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) or Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C). Alternatively, some devices communicate via a radio frequency interconnect (RFI).